thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gor'Krak
Gor'Krak (KANJI ROMAJI) is a Goblin Lek'Golo, and a former War-Chief of the Echo Isle's Golden Host. For over 200 years has he served with utmost dedication to his home and the Exarchs and he was considered the finest of their ranks. As a reward for his dedication, he was awarded the title of War-Chief of the land's armies. As he took on the new position, he came to make many unconventional choices, choices which led to the rise of the Rebel Uprising after the Exarchs tried to correct his methods. Appearance Personality Gor'Krak was born into this world as any and all Lek'Golo are, through the grace of The Ancients by the means of the Mother Tree, born with all the necessary knowledge and traits required to wage war and protect. The Moment that Gor'Krak was born he was selected for greatness by the Exarchs, said to have been hand-made by The Ancients, as implied in his spawning where he was the sole Lek'Golo to be born in that week, absent spawn-kin. These tales led Gor'Krak to grow into a position where he thought himself infallible, together with an army of loyal warrior Goblins and Ceci servitors. Gor'Krak has always been a compassionate spirit, empathizing with the plight of those around him, in particular with his men. It is not unheard of that Gor'Krak would appear at the death-bed of those whom had sustained incurable wounds on the field of battle, wishing to stand by them in their final moments, often going so far as to ask the healers to keep them alive long enough to arrive. He has often seen to each and every one of his men's needs when they so allow him, doing so by taking part in their daily struggles of gathering supplies, cooking the food, and taking turns as a guard. He does this under the belief that not doing so will weaken him, make him complacent in his role as leader, and that if you cannot bring yourself to do the things you ask of your men to do, then you are not fit to lead. He has often shown a kindness rarely seen in his ilk. Most Goblins wouldn't give a Ceci as much as a second look, pushing through their smaller cousins without a care for their own well-being or feelings. Gor'Krak, on the other hand, has displayed great compassion for all those who serve under him, going so far as to deny the Exarch's will by allowing the Ceci to take stand in his army as soldiers, more so than just being the typical meatshield, but actually training and helping them in the arts of battle, even going so far as to appoint a Ceci as his successor should he ever fall, much to the disgust and of a majority of the Lek'Golo populace. The King-Chief has always been an intelligent, yet defiant soul, rarely following orders the way they are expected to, taking favor of his own stratagems and ideas before those of his betters. An example of this was when one of their temple cities was about to be put under siege by three different mercenary bands. Rather than to stay and fight, as was his order and duty, he ordered a full evacuation of the city grounds. While most obeyed, a minor force stayed behind to defend all the same, among them, the temple city's Exarch. They did not prove a worthy force to oppose the might of the three merc groups. However, with the city left abandoned, the three bands began to squabble about who had the right to the spoils, leading to further bloodshed between them now. After hours of battle and all of them weakened, they were ambushed by Gor'Krak's forces, overwhelming them with sheer strength, stamina, and numbers. The battle proved short and with extremely minimal casualties. While this made him popular with the troops whom had enough sense to know that they would have been overrun, as with the Ceci populace of the city, many of those from the other cities would detest his actions, seeing his actions as disgraceful and that the city should never have been taken in the first place. Despite his intelligence and kindness, he is not to be thought of as a soft-hearted leader, for such claims may mean swift and severe punishment. On the field of battle, and around the war-table, he is a ruthless and horrible foe to face, outmaneuvering his foes with his superior strategies and crushing any enemy who would be so courageous as to face him in direct and open combat. His stratagems have ranged from cruel to horrific, often using scare tactics to demoralize his foes before engaging in battle. Such tactics have involved him and his forces standing around a "forest of death", where he and his men consume the flesh of their previously fallen enemies whom stand impaled upon spears or tied together to form the shape of a tree, a grisly sight which has caused many to lose their fighting spirit and turn heel and flee. Or such when he had the mangled corpses of an army's previous forces be hurled by catapult at them, terrifying them with the gristle and remains of their comrades literally raining down upon them. History Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia